


Misfortune

by the_lanky_kat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I am a firm believer that Oikawa can't survive his own misfortune without Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi is A+ Mom Friend, Iwaizumi is the best best friend, M/M, Oikawa needs Iwaizumi, This is 100 percent garbage, kind of, preslash, this isn't how I normally write I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lanky_kat/pseuds/the_lanky_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is so fucking done with this week.</p><p>So far, the past two days have been absolutely the worst consecutive days he's ever had in his entire life and he's 100% ready to start bawling at any given moment, even though he's hidden under a stairwell with probably 30,000 rats. He just wants his Iwa-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with my life.

**Monday:**

It all started with the power outage. It was only natural that Tooru would sleep through his alarm and all of first period, not to mention early morning volleyball practice. Somehow, he managed to get to school in time for second period, but by the time he got there, he realized he had forgotten to pack himself a lunch.

He resigned himself to mooching off of Iwa-chan, Matsu, and Makki for lunch. As it turns out though, Miyami-san, his first period teacher, manages to snag him right before he can head outside to their normal meet-up spot.

Miyami-san is a detestable old woman with curly grey hair and slanted grey eyes. Her lips are always pulled up into a sneer and her weathered hands are always covered in something mysteriously smelly, like she dipped her hands in oil or something. Her most awful trait though, is her obvious hatred for Tooru.

She even had the audacity to make him stay after school once and clean the desks just because he had nodded off during class!

It's not his fault he fell asleep that one time! Her class is so boring that it could put Makki to sleep after he's drank that god awful combination of two energy drinks and a cup of coffee!

She makes Tooru clean desks all lunch period for 'skipping her class'. It's not like he did it on purpose! She only dismisses him after the bell rings to signal lunch's end, so he doesn't even get to see a glimpse of Iwa-chan.

Then, of course, volleyball practice gets cancelled due to the actual hurricane raging outside.

Tooru is forced to walk home without an umbrella to keep him dry. Makki may or may not have posted the picture of a soaked Tooru with the caption: _Captain Looks Like A Drowned Rat!_

Tooru does vow revenge though, and promises he's going to get even with Makki later.

  
That night Tooru texts Iwa-chan a series of messages, but Iwa-chan ignores him! By the end of Monday, he's sure tomorrow will be better.

 

*****

 

Actual Garbage: Iwa-chan! You'll never guess the day I just had!  
Actual Garbage: Okay, so, first I'm late because of the power outage (my alarm didn't go off), then I forgot my lunch, then Miyami-san forces me to do slave labor, and then Makki posts a picture of me to the Internet!  
Actual Garbage: This is awful! My fangirls, Iwa-chan! My fangirls!  
Actual Garbage: What will they think of me now?!?   
Actual Garbage: Iwa-chan~ <3  
Actual Garbage: Where could you possibly be instead of reassuring your best and only friend?  
Actual Garbage: Iwa-chaaaaaaaaaaan!!!  
Actual Garbage: I'm hurt, Iwa-chan!  
Actual Garbage: Don't ignore your Captain!  
Actual Garbage: :(  
Actual Garbage: D:  
Actual Garbage: :*(   
Actual Garbage: D*:  
Actual Garbage: ...  
Actual Garbage: Okay Iwa-chan. You win. But only because I'm having a bad day!  
Actual Garbage: I'm going to sleep now! You better not be ignoring me tomorrow!   
Actual Garbage: Night, Iwa-chan! <3

Read: 4:22 AM  
1 Unsent Message:

Me: Night, Tooru. Sorry, I've been sick. I'll be back Wednesday.

 

*****

 

**Tuesday:**

Tuesday is slightly less awful, but only slightly.

Tooru only sleeps three total hours because at 11 PM he realizes he has a huge essay due the next day. The essay is sloppy, but it's done and who really cares about the Mitochondria? Plus, the only real thing Tooru remembers about it is that it's the powerhouse of the cell.

  
Tooru is so tired that, on his way to practice, he spills coffee on himself. His favorite sweatshirt is _ruined_!

Thankfully, Tooru has an extra sweatshirt in his gym bag.

 _Ha_ , he laughs manically at the skies, _guess who's fucking prepared for your shit, Universe!_

That's when Tooru realizes he left his gym bag at home.

In the end, Tooru ends up raiding the lost and found because he can't find Iwa-chan! He's half mad, half worried because how dare Iwa-chan abandon him in a moment like this, but also, Iwa-chan wouldn't abandon him in a moment like this unless something was utterly wrong.

So Tooru calls Mrs. Iwaizumi in between classes (thankfully he hasn't missed any today, or fallen asleep in them yet) and is informed that Iwa-chan has the flu! But he's supposed to be back Wednesday. The fact that in less than twenty four hours he'll have his best friend back, Tooru feels better.

Practice, understandably, is awful.

Tooru's tosses are off due to exhaustion. So off, that the coaches make him sit the bench while Yahaba works with the others. Tooru's heart aches painfully at the memory of being replaced by Kageyama, the memory eating away at what little remained of Tooru's sanity.

When Tooru gets hit in the face with a stray spike from Kindaichi, his coaches resign to just send him home.

Tooru tries his best to pretend the wetness that streams down his cheeks when he gets caught in another storm is completely 100% rain and 0% tears.

 

*****

 

Actual Garbage: Iwa-chan.  
Actual Garbage: It's pouring outside and I forgot my key.  
Actual Garbage: Iwa-chan.  
Actual Garbage: Mom won't be home until nine.  
Actual Garbage: Iwa-chan.  
Actual Garbage: Help me.  
Actual Garbage: Do you think Yahaba will replace me as starting setter if I die because of a cold?  
Actual Garbage: Oh look, it's Ushiwaka.  
Actual Garbage: That asshole has an umbrella.  
Actual Garbage: Oh, here he comes.  
Actual Garbage: You don't think I should have gone to Shiratorizawa, do you?  
Actual Garbage: Iwa-chan.  
Actual Garbage: Come back to school.  
Actual Garbage: I miss you.

Read: 10:30 PM  
1 Unsent Message:

Me: I miss you too.

 

*****

 

**Wednesday:**

Hajime comes to school with low expectations for the day.

He pretty much feels like he got ran over by a truck. Not to mention, his phone isn't working properly so he can't send some god damn replies to Tooru's mental breakdown. To be honest, he's way too tired to deal with an Oikawa-Implosion-Of-Mass-Destruction.

Good thing he knows how to fix Oikawa the same way he knows the back of his hand.

Hajime first searches for Oikawa in his first period class with Miyami-san, but he isn't there. Next, he checks Hanamaki and Matsukawa's classrooms, sure that Oikawa would seek them out if something was really wrong.

Nothing.

Gym? Nothing. Favorite tree outside? Nothing. In a group of squealing girls? Nothing.

That's odd, it's like he's not there.

Finally, when Hajime is about ready to give up and head to his own class before he's late, he hears familiar crying from under the stairwell. Hajime sighs deeply and ducks under the stairs, making his way to the dark, dusty corner.

"Hey, Shittykawa, are you okay?" Hajime asks, sitting down beside the trembling body.

Oikawa looks up at Hajime abruptly, eyes red-rimmed and a mixture of snot and tears staining his shirt sleeves in which his head had previously been buried in. For a moment, the brunette is silent, the only sound the occasional stuttered breath as Oikawa attempts to hide the storm brewing inside.

Finally, the silence is broken.

"I was stung by a bee!" Oikawa yells, then resumes sobbing again.

This is much, much worse than Hajime previously thought. This is the worst Oikawa has been since that girl broke up with him over volleyball.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm such a p-pain! Y-You're sick a-and I c-can't even," hiccup, "take care of m-myself! I-I am s-such a l-loser and—"

Oikawa is cut off by Hajime roughly yanking the brunette towards him. They easily fall into their designated roles; Oikawa burying his face in Hajime's neck and Hajime capturing his best friend in a deathly-strong hug.

"I'm s-sor—"

"Tooru," Hajime says sternly.

Another sob shakes through Oikawa, who's suddenly spilling his entire tale of the past two days in between hiccups and gasps for breath.

Hajime lets him spill it all, gently stroking Oikawa's back and humming quietly in acknowledgment when Oikawa stops to confirm he's still listening.

"I m-missed you so much, Iwa-chan," Oikawa finishes, still shaking and crying but slightly more pulled together than before.

"I missed you too," Hajime says quietly, reaching up to entangle his hand in Oikawa's obviously neglected hair (if he doesn't brush and style it to perfection, it's just a giant mess).

"Iwa-chan."

"Hm?"

"I wanna go home," Oikawa whimpers, sounding small.

A part of Hajime wants to argue, to say that Oikawa needs to just face everything head on, but a part of him knows Oikawa needs to compose himself, plus, the first bell has already rung.

"Okay," Hajime ends up saying, planting a soft kiss atop Oikawa's mess of hair. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I even write this? This is trash. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.


End file.
